1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to starting an oscillator, and particularly to a circuit and method for starting an oscillator shortly after power-up.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crystal oscillators have been used in the electronics industry for decades for providing a clock or other signal having a fixed, predetermined frequency. Some existing crystal oscillator circuits receive an enable signal to enable the crystal oscillator circuit to oscillate at the desired frequency at a time during system operation selected and controlled by the system in which the oscillator circuit is located. A shortcoming, however, with this type of system-controlled operation is that some systems may not be capable of controlling the time at which an oscillator circuit is to be enabled to oscillate. What is needed, then, is an oscillator circuit that quickly and easily commences oscillating substantially without additional system control or other overhead.